


Wasted time

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beaumont finally asks out Annalise
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wasted time

“Villa what’s up?”Beaumont could tell she had something she wanted to say to get off of her chest 

“Those things you said yesterday…Did you mean them?”Annalise asked him 

“I meant every single little word I’ve said to you”Beaumont tells her 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear to hear you say that to me”Annalise smiles 

“I wasted so much time on all of those other women”Beaumont says 

“All that wasted time that you could have spent on me”Annalise looked up at him 

“You’ve always been the woman of my dreams”Beaumont tells her 

“I wish you could have just taken a hint and just asked me out you big lug”Annalise mentioned 

“I guess now is better late than never”Beaumont said to her 

“You’re gonna do it right”Annalise stares at him

“Unless you’ve changed your mind on mind on me?”Beaumont asked her

“My mind hasn’t changed”Annalise states 

“Will you grant me the honor of going out with little old me?”Beaumont asked her

“The pleasure is all mine”Annalise grinned goofily up at him 

“Is that a yes?”Beaumont asked her

“It’s a yes Rosie”Annalise hugged him


End file.
